


愿者上钩

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 情节过多的PWP有绑缚要素OOC，OOC





	愿者上钩

樱花飘进了室内。

佐助停下手中的画笔，看向敞开的窗户。墙角，一盏地灯正发出昏黄的光线。在一团朦胧的暖色中，樱花正乘着夜风缓缓飘入卧室。矮桌上盛放的银莲花在风里轻轻摇晃。

院子里的樱花树终于也开始凋谢了吗。他呆呆地看了一会儿，站起身离开放在地上的画架，走到拉门边，关上了壁灯。房间里陷入更浓重的黑暗。浅浅的月光中，墙上的时钟指向两点。烟花大会的喧闹声一小时前就已停止，算算路程，鼬应该回来了。他正这样想着，窗口处传来了一声清脆的“咔啦”。

他奔到窗前，楼下果然站着一个人。鼬穿着浴衣，领口半敞，一边袖子悬空，看起来有些慵懒，和往常很不一样。看到他出现，鼬便微笑着挥手。打过招呼，鼬指了指大门的方向，于是佐助明白了他的意思。

“没带钥匙——不想吵醒爸妈——下楼帮我开门。”

这个动作是他们兄弟之间的暗号。以前，佐助也常常用小石子砸鼬的窗户。晚上偷溜出去玩，懒得带钥匙，叫鼬给自己开门非常方便，反正哥哥不会告密。

佐助转身冲向楼梯。他想，开端很顺利。

三年前，从大学毕业的鼬因为和父亲理念不合拒绝插手总部的业务，漫长的冷战后，他主动请缨远走分部。两周前，他终于回家，带着无可反驳的荣誉，冷战却没有结束。家主和长子散发出强烈的拒斥他人插手的气场，于是美琴和佐助只好眼看着家里的气氛一天天滑向寒冬。

稍早的傍晚，佐助在厨房里偷听到鼬与美琴聊天，得知鼬要参加镇上的祭典。当然，这也就代表哥哥不打算带上他。他丧气地走回房间，经过餐厅的时候，意外在餐桌上看到了鼬的钥匙。 一个计划就此成型。

佐助走到玄关打开门，鼬进来的瞬间递给他一袋东西。佐助稍瞄了一眼，都是祭典上常见的玩意儿。伴手礼，看来哥哥至少还记得这一点。他道过谢便回到了二楼的卧室。如他所料，不久后敲门声便响了起来。

拉门外站着衣服没换的鼬，笑容沉静。

「抱歉，我的钥匙到处都找不到了，没法进房间，今晚能在你这里睡吗？」

佐助让鼬进入卧室，顺手反锁了房门。

 

「或许有些突然，我有一件东西想给哥哥看。」佐助领着鼬来到画架前。

鼬听从他的示意坐了下来。一如既往是正坐——臀部放在脚跟上，双手置于膝盖，姿态端正。佐助从抽屉里拿出画册，眼角余光瞟到鼬的身姿，不禁勾起嘴角。

他把画册放在了架子上，然后坐在鼬的身后，把头搁在鼬肩上，将鼬整个人圈进了怀中。

「我画得如何？」

保持这个亲密的姿势，佐助从容地一页页翻动架子上的画册。尽管只是线条潦草的速涂，纸上的鼬却有万种风情，有时清爽如夏日汽水，有时撩人如冬夜蔷薇。有的画上仅描绘了身体的一部分，天鹅般的肩颈，犹如瓷瓶的腰线，藏着暗夜的双眸，引人浮想联翩。还有的画只能以色情来形容。上面的鼬一丝不挂，又或者仅是衣衫不整——这使得画面更加下流——从眼神到指尖都耽溺于欲望，诱惑着观者进入那个幻想世界。

这是任谁看了都会脸红心跳的一本画册。佐助亲吻舔舐着鼬的耳垂，趁隙低声地询问本人的意见。

「这张我很喜欢，虽然不知道哥哥高潮时是不是会露出这样的表情。」

尽管鼬一言不发，但佐助满意地感受到他全身的肌肉在渐渐变得僵硬，呼吸乱了节奏，自己吻的地方也变得无比滚烫。

他从画册上移开视线，看向衣柜半开的门。穿衣镜正好将两个人的身影照了出来。自然，角度预先调整过。尽管光线朦胧，他还是看得很清楚，镜子里，鼬被自己搂在怀中，姿势有些不自在。白皙的颈早已染上绯红，细眉微微蹙起，似有几分含羞带怒，可眼神却不曾离开画册，像是被磁铁吸住。

鼬也没有留意到佐助不安分的手。半敞衣领已被彻底撩开，镜子里映出他裸露的一侧肩臂，肌肉分明线条优美，在这光照暧昧的房间里反射着明净月光，显出无暇的象牙白。再加上他精致的侧颜，佐助骤然想起了美术馆里的白色大理石雕像，纯洁，典雅，高贵。

然而，哥哥正在看这种亵渎之物。对他来说，这画册不是比世上任何一本都要糟糕吗？被幻想的主角是本人，把幻想内容画出来的是亲弟弟。佐助想到这里，心跳又加速了几分，血液在耳中轰鸣。

「蒙着眼的这张也不错吧？我是按照哥哥的喜好画的。」

「我的喜好？」

「是啊，我研究过了。」

佐助忽然将鼬的头扳过来，凑上前开始亲他，热烈又缠绵。直到无法呼吸，他才放开了鼬。

「三年里，你的房间保持整洁，你以为是谁做的？母亲很高兴哦，看到我那么敬爱兄长，每周都做打扫。父亲以前总是要我向你学习，我完全照做了。就连你床下的那些本子我也全部看过。」

佐助带着微笑，边说边低头脱鼬的浴衣。腰带早已被他弄得松松垮垮，一扯就落地。手顺着胯骨拽下内裤，却不彻底，于是寸缕黑色留在雪白的大腿之间，束缚着主人的行动。

「哥哥是以什么样的表情，什么样的姿势看这些东西的？我躺在你的床上，用着你的收藏，反复想象。」

说话间他已将鼬推倒在地上，手掌摩挲着细嫩的大腿内侧，一路侵袭到早已挺立的性器上。握住那滚烫东西的瞬间，鼬的唇间漏出一声喘息。佐助立即用嘴堵住了他的声音。狠狠吻过一阵，他抬起头小声说：「虽然很遗憾，哥哥今天可不能叫出来。」

佐助拿起鼬的左手，放在唇边，一根手指接一根地舔舐。他喜欢鼬的手，修长柔软，指甲总是修剪得整齐干净，边缘透出淡粉色。他含得认真又仔细，像是要从掌纹里参透什么秘密。鼬觉得佐助的表情根本就是小狗在品尝骨头。热气扑在掌心，指腹很快就被晶亮的唾液打湿，异样的酥麻感从少年灵巧的舌边传来，让他的小腹不断抽紧。他本能地想逃，却被死死擒住了手腕。另一边，佐助撸动的手加重了力度，很快便将鼬送上了云端。

他俯身看着轻轻喘息的鼬，直白的视线从锁骨抚过起伏的胸，经过沾上粘腻液体的小腹，再掠过修长的双腿。鼬被他来来回回这么看了几遍，连眼角也开始泛红。夜风偷偷摸进卧室，地上残留的樱花一经吹拂，便轻轻地飘了起来，有几片落到了鼬的发间。漆黑柔顺的长发铺在地上，花瓣嵌进去，如同沿着幽暗的河川漂流一般，正是赏花时节的盛景。佐助向流水伸出手，冰凉的头发从指尖泻下。他出神地低头嗅着，熟悉的香味钻进鼻腔。

片刻，他从目眩神迷中清醒过来，站起身走到小桌旁，从抽屉里拿出了一截绳子。鼬坐起身，看着佐助把绳子系在从天花板垂下的一根链条上，最后在绳子末端打了个结。鼬想起来，这房间原本安装了吊灯，后来灯被撤下，只留下了这个过渡件。

佐助要做什么，已是昭然若揭。

少年回到小桌旁，从花瓶里抽出了所有的银莲花，握在手里，花上的水滴滴答答弄湿了地面。随即他将鼬的两只手腕高高举起，穿过绳结，用花茎绑在了一起。几支花茎折断，淌出绿色的汁液，顺着青白的手腕流了下来。

鼬仰起头。「这样就可以了吗？」

佐助低头笑笑。「只要哥哥别挣扎得太厉害。我不想用绳来绑，手腕上留下那种痕迹，立刻就会暴露的。」

说完，他走到画架旁，拿出了几支画笔。

「你要在我身上作画吗？」

「不，」佐助摇头。「谁会蠢到在名作上添笔？」

他将画笔递至鼬面前。正如佐助所说，笔头上只蘸了清水，没有颜料。

佐助灿然一笑。「这笔尖由尼龙制成，触感和毛发一样柔软，正适合用来拷问。」

他跪在鼬的面前，视线正与他齐平。然后画笔开始在鼬的乳首上画圈。

痛楚和酥麻的快感瞬间将鼬淹没。他下意识地想收拢双腿，佐助却顺势将他的一条腿从内裤的束缚中解脱出来，又用膝盖将他的两腿顶开。于是此刻，他变成了M字跪坐的姿势，脚踝上还挂着一块本该用于遮羞此刻却因放错位置平添羞耻的布。

「哥哥，我要指控你。你犯下了引诱人堕落的罪。」

佐助继续手上的动作，笔拂过乳尖，鼬的口中便传来一阵细微的呻吟。很快，在佐助细致的玩弄下，乳尖红肿地立了起来。锁骨上方的凹陷盛了一汪汗水，热气带着体香向佐助袭来，他终究没忍住，亲了鼬的额头一口。

「证据呢？」鼬低声地回答。

他的语气镇定又从容，佐助甚至从中听出了一丝笑意。佐助把画笔移向了鼬的大腿内侧，湿亮的笔尖掠过之处，传来轻轻的震颤。他又转向没有一丝多余脂肪的腹部，画笔沿着腹肌的线条描摹，鼬的睫毛开始抖动。

「你电脑里的那些本子我也看过了，我们的爱好是否一致倒不重要......可是哥哥，为什么文件的密码，会是我的生日？」

鼬抬头直视他，眼神明亮。「噢，你不是已经知道答案了才会做现在这种事的吗？」

佐助点头。「知道，但我想听哥哥亲口承认。」

一抹微笑在鼬的脸上稍纵即逝。

然后是沉默。

「不肯说吗。」佐助叹一口气，扔开了画笔。这拷问与其说是在折磨鼬，不如说是在折磨他自己。他三两下脱光了自己的衣物，上前吻住了鼬。身边的人是一条宽广而危险的河流，他知道自己迟早会跳进去，无论后果会是什么。品尝哥哥嘴唇的感觉正如漂流，或者飞翔，在无限延展的时间中他忘记了自己。

「那个密码，是暗号一样的东西。」佐助在他耳边说，「我若想不出来，事情就会继续走在正轨上，不存在什么不可见人的秘密。而我输入正确答案的时候，便等同于和你一起坠落地狱了。」

鼬没有说话。

他抚摸着鼬的肩胛骨，又顺着紧致的背部肌肉向下探索，经过敏感的腰线时，鼬往他怀里钻了一下，然后弹性的臀肉来到他手中，他没有放过，揉捏又拍打，鼬的喉间泄出细碎的呻吟。两根灼热贴在一处，摩擦间小腹渐渐湿润起来。他咬住鼬的肩膀，低沉的声音从耳边传来。

「嗯，我承认这个罪行。还有别的吗？」

佐助撩开哥哥如墨的长发，在他颈侧厮磨了一会儿，慢慢回答：「有。」他艰难地站起身，回来的时候手里拿着一支润滑剂。他跪坐在鼬身后，一股甜香在卧室里弥散开来，地灯昏黄的光在这样的香味里似乎又暗淡了几分。

「以前，你提出过当我的模特吧，素描作业。」

涂完东西，他立刻将手指送入了对方的后穴。鼬全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，佐助贴上前，不断套弄鼬的灼热。他终于放松了一些，身体后倾，倒向佐助怀中。

素描作业的模特，那是佐助第一次那么用心地观察一个人。此前他并不知道一种看不同于另一种看。他用画笔去触碰，解构，改造，再现，最后却发现自己无法捕捉面前的人。进入青春期不久的少年本该对同龄人产生兴趣，他却花费大把时间仔细去看鼬，不仅在画板前。最后他察觉到了，哥哥是与众不同的。

「好几年之后，我还是没法画你。我在画布前本该拥有造物主一样的权力。可你从我的笔下逃出去了，简直像是......」他犹豫了一下，「那个反叛的堕天使。」

「一开始，你就是故意的吧？」佐助接着说。

「把别人的好心......说得这么过分，不好吧？」鼬断断续续地回答。

手指已经进入了三根，甬道内被开拓得柔软舒适，不再强烈地排斥侵入。佐助无言地扶着鼬的腰，一口气插入了他的体内。

手被束了起来，鼬只能承受佐助所有的动作。坚硬的异物入侵身体的深处，他无法逃离，叫喊也被禁止，花茎勒入他的皮肤，汁液浸染了手腕，几道痕迹滑过漂亮的小臂，昏暗光线里看去，仿若鲜血。佐助的双手缓缓游走在他的胸腹，牙齿咬在后颈，吐息越发灼热。生理性的泪水从鼬的眼角溢出，哽咽声被顶弄得支离破碎。

佐助把一只手伸到鼬的唇边。

「请咬住，喊出声就糟了，哥哥。」

语气礼貌，可佐助并没有允许鼬做出反应。他的手指主动插了进去，在对方口腔里搅弄。钝痛随即从指尖传来。佐助嘴角上翘，毫不在意哥哥小小的反击。无论如何，鼬绝不会真正生气，自己的肆意妄为，不正是从哥哥无限的温柔与纵容中诞生的吗？

找到敏感点只在一瞬。鼬触电般颤抖了一下，口中逃逸出一声急促的喘息，接着身体软了下来。佐助趁势对那一点开始进攻。碾磨，冲撞，蹂躏，鼬已不复存在，剩下的只是内壁深处的那个凸起处。继续深入，深入，像是钻进炽热的火山口，黑暗的地底能发掘出所有矿藏，宝石闪闪发光。佐助知道，此时自己掌控了哥哥全部的快乐和痛苦，他可以把鼬抛上浪潮的顶端，给他终极的满足。这一刻，他好像拥有着鼬......

「没有了吗，你要……指控的罪行？」鼬忽然开口。

佐助停止了抽插的动作，他能感到自己的性器在突突跳动，胸腔里因欲望中断传来抗议般的轰鸣。他已在快感的潮水里半溺，可鼬仍然保持着思考，甚至打算对话。这是在向自己挑战吗。想到这里，佐助艰难地抽出了分身，改为浅浅地在穴口磨蹭，晶亮的体液随着被翻弄的嫩肉流了出来，色情的水声从连接处一圈一圈扩散开。鼬的脚尖立时绷紧，小腿肌肉展现出漂亮的线条。

「没有了。」佐助说。

「我们可是......亲兄弟。」在佐助的折磨下，他说得很艰难。

「你想说吃下禁果的罪吗？我忘了，那是个什么样的故事来着？」佐助一边说话，一边不停地爱抚着鼬的大腿。修长的腿已被汗水打湿，光滑而弹性的肌肤像是无止境地延伸到远处，他摸来摸去也找不到尽头。

「怎么，现在是睡前故事的时间？」

「偶尔怀旧一下也没什么不好嘛。」佐助改成了从前惯用的撒娇语气。

鼬轻轻偏过头，红唇湿润，曲线优美的脖颈上喉结上下移动，像是一只活泼的鸟儿。

「蛇诱惑人类吃下苹果，于是人类被永远逐出了乐园。」

「噢，那哥哥觉得自己是吃下禁果的人吗？真是错得离谱，你明明是邪恶的撒旦之蛇……」佐助重新狠狠插入了鼬的体内，「……也是甜美的禁忌之果。」

佐助环抱着鼬，亲吻，啃咬，玩弄，侵入。今夜他要获得他的奖励。猎物踏入陷阱，将作为诱饵的猎人吞食殆尽，化为自己的骨血，此后他们成为永恒的一对，再不分离。

鼬的呻吟高高低低，夹杂着哽咽和佐助的名字，回响在昏暗的卧室里。淡淡的月光也无法穿透这沉重的黑暗，欲望与背德的泥潭散发出腐植的气味，香甜，带毒，渗入血液，渗入骨骼，渗入灵魂。

 

绳索一圈圈缠绕着躺在地上，像是条蛇。银莲花的花瓣四处散落，花茎仍湿漉漉的，只是不知道上面沾染的是什么。佐助倒在鼬身侧，头枕在肩窝上，两腿仍夹住对方，缓缓蹭动。

「你叫得太响了，哥哥。明天你打算怎么解释？」

鼬忽然笑了。

「他们根本不在家。大概有什么紧急状况出去了吧。你留意玄关的鞋了吗？」

佐助一怔，他当然没有注意，自从鼬回到家里，他的眼睛就像是长在了哥哥身上，哪来的精力看别的。

「那你刚才……」

年长的青年望向天花板轻轻说：「那也是一种玩法。」

被蒙在鼓里的一方用手肘撑起了身体，盯着对方的眼睛问道：「哥哥还瞒了我什么，全部说出来吧。」

鼬直视着佐助，神情半是认真半是戏弄。「有些事不知道比较好哦？」

沉默。

青年无奈一笑。「好吧，那你回想一下，为什么你会想要偷拿我的钥匙？」

佐助愣住了。傍晚，他偷听到鼬告诉母亲要去祭典之后，心思极乱，回房间的路上，偶然在餐桌上发现了那串熟悉的钥匙......难道这一切......

「那是故意放的。我回家已经两周了，你却连我的房间也不敢进。我的耐心也是有限的啊。」

说着令人震惊的事实，鼬的神情却一如既往的淡漠。

「那祭典也……」

「嗯，我没约任何人。」

佐助低头看着身下的人，对视片刻后，他叹一口气，伸手抱起了鼬。身体突然悬空，鼬吃了一惊，下意识环住了佐助的后颈。卧室里不算宽敞，横抱一个人通行却是绰绰有余，佐助最后将鼬扔在了床上。

「说谎该受惩罚，对吧？」

话音落下，佐助把鼬翻过来，背对自己。他强硬地抬起鼬的臀部，毫无预警地插了进去。这是一场此前远远不及的野兽般的性爱。他无节制地在鼬的身体里劫掠，用力进入深处，又全部抽出，两具身体拍打在一起的声音响彻房间。鼬趴在床上，腰部塌陷，臀部高高翘起，姿势毫无尊严可言。佐助并不碰他，没有爱抚，没有耳边的吐息，只有性器在甬道内进进出出，带来汹涌狂暴的快感。鼬抱住一个枕头，将脸全部埋了进去。他的呻吟喘息闷在枕头里，眼泪与唾液也在上面浸出了一片湿迹。

佐助居高临下地注视着鼬。散乱的黑发被汗水打湿，一缕一缕沾在光洁的背上。肩胛骨随着自己的动作也在移动，如同一只蝴蝶在挣扎。背部中间的线条优雅不减，收拢的细腰扭动着，比任何时候看起来都要诱人。鼬死死抱住枕头，像是抓住一根浮木。而冲击他，将他卷入漩涡的海浪，正是自己。

「哥哥......哥哥......」他在迷乱的幻想里喃喃喊道。

肠壁里剧烈地收缩痉挛，电流窜遍全身，佐助脑海里一片空白，一股热流涌了出来。他抽出性器的时候，溢出的液体顺着鼬的大腿流了下来。

片刻后佐助的气息恢复正常，看到鼬仍把脸埋在枕头里，一股莫名的情绪弥漫在心底，他忽然开口宣告。「以后房间里还是不放枕头了。」

「嗯？」鼬声音嘶哑地回答，显然仍未从那个异常的世界里回过神来。

佐助将浑身是汗的鼬从床上捞起来，把脸埋进了他的胸。

「哥哥该抱的是我吧，只能是我。」

他分开鼬的双腿，让鼬跨坐在自己身上，迫不及待地再次插入了自己的分身。这个姿势进得更深，鼬拼命保持着深呼吸。湿滑灼热的甬道经过一番折腾，已适应了不自然的新功能，吞吐着硕大硬挺的性器，发出淋漓的水声。鼬双手抱着佐助的头，任由少年在胸前含吮舔弄。他的脸高高仰起，下颌上一滴汗水将坠未坠，在暗夜里闪闪发光。

尽管分身没有被触碰，鼬就这样射了出来。体液喷到佐助胸腹上，操射了哥哥的事实让他愈加亢奋。抽插的频率渐渐加快，他不知餍足地向潮湿的密道里索求。鼬的长腿缠绕在他腰间，诚实地表明着青年想要更多，使用过度的声带发出嘶哑的呻吟，听起来更添几分性感。佐助沉醉地箍紧鼬，恍若一旦分离他便会无法呼吸。

欲望的风暴将他们带到仅有二人的世界里，他们纠缠在一起，保持着交合的姿势，亲密无间，仿佛只为了对方而存在。

等到卧室彻底变得一片凌乱时，佐助已经不记得他们做了多少次。他在入睡前看到的景象是，窗边已微微发亮，黎明的琉璃色，盛在了一双温柔的眼睛里——又或许反过来才对，那清澈的双眸里，诞生了天空。


End file.
